Hope for the Future
by TwistedIrish
Summary: Harry Potter and co. vanished a few days into the summer after the teens fifth year. Seventy years later they're found in the ruins of what use to be a bustling city. Now they must struggle to create new lives in this strange new world, all the while trying to survive it's new dangers as well. Will they have time for Love, does it even exist anymore? HP/DM ADOPTED from Angelbabe09


**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter. Or any of Joss Ware's idea's that i'm sort of borrowing. Not any plot lines or anything though. Just a couple ideas.**

_**Harry Potter and co. dissappeared a few days into the summer after Harry's fifth year. 70 years later they wake up in the ruins of an unfamiliar city. They're found by a young man who claims to be a friend and brings them to a place called Virtue City. Where they learn that Voldemort has disappeared and a group called 'The Pure Ones' have taken control. And that there's no getting back to their own time.**_

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

**Prologue**

**Harry Potter**

Harry Potter ran swiftly down the street, he glanced over his shoulder briefly before dashing around the corner.

He didn't know what was chasing him but he didn't like it.

He wasn't familiar with the area he was in.

The Dursley's, Petunia and Vernon, had dragged him along to pick up Dudley who had gone to visit his Aunt Marge. Unfortunately they'd left Harry alone out front, and what started out as Marge's dog Ripper chasing Harry, had turned into an oddly shaped shadow chasing Harry.

Harry hopped a fence and kept running. He was in a large field with ankle length grass and randomly placed trees. His foot caught on a root and he plunged face forward into the ground. The last thing he saw before the shadow completely engulfed him was the open field ahead with a small doe grazing peacefully.

**Draco Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy was furious.

Once again his father was brushing him off and ignoring him. He felt like an object, like something his father only had to pay attention to when the situation called for it. Like when he needed to focus on the future of the Malfoy line. But even that seemed to be inconsequential these days. It was as if Lucius Malfoy no longer cared about the continuation of his family line.

Draco huffed as he flopped gracelessly to the ground in the gardens. Well screw him!

Draco didn't need his father he didn't need anyone.

He leaned back landing just as gracelessly on his back and staring moodily up at the cloudless sky. He slowly drifted off to sleep never knowing that that cloudless blue sky would be the last thing he saw in a long time. As a black figureless shadow slowly covered him.

**Ron and Ginny Weasley**

Ron Weasley was frustrated.

Ginny Weasley was angry.

"Come _on_ Ron," Ginny huffed, "If you're going to try out for the Quidditch team this year you need to practice."

Ron rolled his eyes, "I have practiced, seven hundred times," He complained.

Ginny ground her teeth angrily, "Well lets go again." Ginny demanded.

They were on the Quidditch Pitch with their brooms and were in the same argument they'd been having for the past half-hour.

The two were so caught up in their argument they didn't notice the shadow creeping up behind Ginny until it had snared her feet.

Ginny screamed tugging at her feet as the shadow climbed up her legs.

Ron jumped on his broom rising up off the ground before reaching out to her, "Grab my hand!" he yelled in panic.

Ginny reached up grabbing his hand.

Ron pulled as hard as he could trying to drag her out of the shadow.

But she wouldn't budge, and the shadow was increasing in speed as it continued to swallow her up.

"Ron!" Ginny wailed in fear.

Ron yanked as hard as he could in his desperation to save her. Only to have his sweaty hand slide off the broom followed by the rest of him as he fell into the shadow and moments later Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley had completely disappeared into the shadow.

**Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass**

"Where is that boy?" Daphne huffed looking around Knockturn Alley for their missing friend.

Blaise rolled his eyes at the blue eyed brunette, "He still has ten minutes Daph, let's just look around a bit maybe we can find some cool shops to stop in when he gets here?"

Daphne reluctantly nodded, and they wandered around, Blaise walked cautiously into a narrow shadowy alley and disappeared into the shadows.

"That's it, Draco's officially late, I'll kill him," Daphne huffed glaring at her watch as if it were the watches fault her friend wasn't there.

Daphne looked up when she received no exasperated response.

"Blaise?" she called, a nearby hag laughed wickedly leering greedily at the platinum silver watch Daphne wore.

Daphne squirmed, eyeing her nervously, "Okay Blaise this isn't funny," she snapped angrily.

Two shifty looking men had joined the hag and were leering menacingly at her.

"Blaise if you're trying to scare me because I was complaining earlier then you win, I'm scared now get back here!" Daphne begged edging closer to the narrow alley were she had last seen him.

She peaked in squinting into the shadows, "Blaise?" she walked hesitantly into the shadows before disappearing completely.

Later when the hag and two men had followed they found nothing.

**Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin**

Hermione Granger lay face down, crying, in bed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Remus Lupin rubbed her back comfortingly Harry, Ron, and Ginny had gone missing.

Molly was a mess and refused to leave her room, and nearly the whole of headquarters heard her crying at night.

Arthur was depressed and sat in the library drinking whisky all day.

Fred and George couldn't even crack a joke they were so depressed.

And Hermione hadn't stopped crying since she found out.

Remus felt lost, he was completely alone now, and desperate to hold on to anything familiar in this world. So her stayed with Hermione while she cried. She was Harry's best friend, and she was all he had left of his cub. So he'd make sure he didn't lose her as well.

He hummed a soft soothing tuned trying to sooth her. Though he could barely see her in the dark. He sighed in relief when the sounds of her muffled sobs stopped.

He was so tired he didn't even think about the oddity of her abrupt silence. He yawned unaware of the shadow creeping up his arm. In a matter of moments Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger disappeared from Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Later when the rest of the order discovered their disappearance the entire order would realize the severity of the situation.

**Nymphadora Tonks and Severus Snape**

Nymphadora Tonks was a mess.

Five people were missing, five people she cared deeply for.

And she was stuck at the base waiting for… what? Waiting for them to just magically appear? Not even in the magical world was that going to happen.

Severus Snape was annoyed.

First, the Potter brat ran off and disappeared, causing an uproar.

Then, his two red headed friends went and disappeared as well causing even more havoc.

Now the wolf and that insufferable know-it-all brat were missing as well.

Severus would bet his potions lab that the wonder brat had done it to get attention and now all his foolish friends were in on it.

Yes, that sounded like the boy didn't it.

"Severus?" Tonks whispered worriedly.

The potions master looked up in annoyance, "What?"

"Do you think they're alright?" she asked nervously.

Severus huffed, "I bet there fine," and laughing at us all as we speak, Severus thought scathingly.

"I hope so," Tonks sighed, "I'm getting worried."

Tonks turned to face the fire, rambling clumsily about this and that.

Severus rolled his eyes turning back to his potions book.

It was only when the light dimmed drastically and Tonks' ramblings cut off mid-sentence that he looked up.

"Tonks you simpleton restart that fire I need it to read," Severus snapped.

When she didn't answer he sighed and waved his wand at the fireplace.

The fire roared to life illuminating the empty room around him.

Severus frowned looking around Tonks wasn't graceful enough to leave the room without making any noise. Especially in the dark. Severus cast a suspicious look around the room. He froze when he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He slowly looked up and opened his mouth to yell for one of the other order members when the shadow descended on him swallowing him whole.

When Kingsley came looking for them later all he found was a dimming fire and a potions book laying carelessly face down on its rumpled pages as if it were tossed carelessly aside. That alone caused Kingsley to panic and run out of the room yelling for someone to floo Dumbledore.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

**Well tell me what you think so far? Should I continue?**


End file.
